ALIEN VS TERMINATOR
by Bobashotmace
Summary: After Alien Ressurection Ripley 8 and Call run into 2 resistance soldiers, 1 T-1000, and 1 T-800. Also, a new species is created plus info on a very shot peice deleted from ALIENS (don't worry, it s a mention that is part of the story) Please R&R!
1. The Bitch Is Back

ALIEN VS. TERMINATOR  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The Bitch Is Back  
  
Ripley 8 walked on the sidewalk, followed closely by Call. The rest of the team was going the other way, exploring. Ripley 8 was still a little sad about the newborn alien. Call  
  
kept on going. But when she realised that Ripley was behind she stopped and asked what was going on. "Something doesn't feel right, I don't know what," Ripley replied.   
  
"Well, I don't know what it could be, the aliens are all dead, so what is it?" "It's not the aliens, it's just, earth. It is so different." "Well, it should be. The last time you were here  
  
was over 257 years ago!" "I know, it just, doesn't seem right."  
  
Ripley was wrong, earth was the same. But something on earth was different. The people on the Auriga already had some aliens before they made Ripley 8. They only got  
  
the queen from Ripley because the aliens they had found on LV-426 were untaimable. They weren't the same as they had been. When the colonies had settled on LV-426, or,  
  
as they called it, Acheron, the aliens had been weakend from the air. In the Nostromo and Fury 161 there had bewen just enough air to breath, the aliens could take that,  
  
but on Acheron they had mutch more air than was needed, weakening all of the aliens. But that was the aliens used to nop air, they became stronger as time went on,  
  
attacking when they had enough strength to be deadly. But the air made them evolve into a sixth phase of the life cycle. They had snuck onto Earth.  
  
Cal kept going until they found a hole. Assuming it was just a manhole she ignored it, when she passed Ripley looked in and saw the edges were melted, and it was just a  
  
hole, with some yello liquid making it deeper. Alien blood. The ground they were on was soft, Rippley cut herself and let some of her red blood go onto the ground, it sizzled   
  
through easily. Her blood wasn't as strong as the creature she had gotten it form, so if her blood could go deep, the aliens blood could go deeper than she could even imagine.  
  
She thought she saw someting crawl around the ground at the bottom of the first hole, but she must have been seing things. Then Call yelled, Ripley turned and saw a   
  
facehugger latched onto Call's face.  
  
Ripley was amazed to see one of them, but she needed to get it off. She reached forward and then a claw struck out and slashed Ripley across the chest, a new type of   
  
facehugger! Ripley rubbed her hand on her wound and spilled a bit on the facehugger. But it did nothing. Then some slid off and fell on the ground, it sizzled down. Something  
  
was very wrong, that wasn't a normal facehugger. Then it jumpd away, and lept on Ripley, Ripley couldn't beleive how fast that was. It was lodging something into her throat.  
  
Then claws spiked out from the little chestburster and it was stuck in Ripley's throat. The facehugger jumped off and shrivelled up. Then the claws from the chestbursters   
  
retracted from Ripley and Call's necks. Calls chestburster crawled up and died, not being able to implant the new alien. But Ripley's implanted it and then protected it.  
  
This was unbeleivable. Call began to try and take out the chestbursters, she succeeded. Then one of them bit cal's hand off. A bullet sped over to them andmade the alien  
  
scream, acid blood spilled everywhere. Everything started melting, including Call. She was disfunctional within seconds. Ripley punched, careful to avoid the acid bloood,  
  
but the chestburster was already gone. Ripley turned to see a man she didn't recognize any more. It was Dallas, the captain of the Nostromo. But why was he here? He was  
  
cocooned by the alien then burned by Ripley. Dallas offered Ripley his hand, she steped back, frightened. She screamed as Dallases hand turned into a blade and shot   
  
forward. Dallases face changed to that of the T-1000. Ripley didn't know this threatening face, but the Terminator did. A T-800 model 101 stepped up from behind Ripley and   
  
with a shotgun blasted the T-1000 in the head.  
  
This was utter madness. A resistance soldier ran out from a startled crowd of bystanders and with his phased plasma rifle shot at the T-1000. The T-1000 melted into liquid   
  
and with a couple bolts of phased plasma the T-1000 desolved into nothing. Ripley was stunned. She turned to the resistance memer and asked what was going on. "That  
  
was a T-1000, Terminator series 1000 prototype Cyberdyne systems model 57," as he pointed to the T-800 he continued, "and he is a Terminator series 800 cyberdyne   
  
systems series 101. I am part of the human resistance against the sentinel computer named..." Ripley ct him off. "Skynet, I know my history. The war was from 2004 to  
  
2032." "Right, and turns out the time displacement equiptment can put stuff in the future too."  
  
Note-Well, this is one of the longest chapters I have wrote so far. Of course, not that long. Remember to look at my other story, Terminator: Battlefeild! PLEASE REVEIW! 


	2. Scrap Metal

ALIEN VS. TERMINATOR  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Scrap Metal  
  
The little group kept walking, they armed Ripley with a minigun. The T-800 picked up something moving around behind a huge rock. He slowly stepped forward, not knowing what was there. Then a chestburster leapt up from behind him and bit a chunk of fleshy meat from his thigh, he turned with his shotgun and fired one shell after another, and he kept missing. Then he heard one of the resistance members, SGT. Thompson, the T-800 saw a facehugger had gotten on him and knocked him down a tunnel. The T-800 rushed over there, and peered down the tunnel, he could see some strange stuff covering the walls. Ripley stepped up from behind him, and then gasped, she realised that the tunnel led to a larger cavern, it was an alien hive!!! "This is an alien hive, the aliens home, there's gonna be a lot of aliens in there of all types, especially facehuggers, but most of all, beware the queen. It lays the eggs, it will be protected by several aliens, but if it gets to you, your gonna be dead so fast," Ripley explained. "I'll lead. I am the hardest to destroy, and the best attack weapon., plus if I die, you can retreat and get to safety." The T-800 suggested. "Good idea, except if it kills you, we won't retreat, we are gonna wipe this species out, if one of us is killed, the survivors will keep going, got it?" Ripley said. "Affirmative." The T-800 replied. They started going in, a runner jumped out, but Ripley's minigun finished it off quickly, plus made a shortcut. Some acid blood sizzled hole, then revealed another cavern, as it did 10 drones came speeding up. The T-800 took a couple blows, took out 2 with the shotgun, then ripped another's head off, killing it instantly, but then the other seven started attacking at it's legs and ass, but before anybody knew what was happening a runner came down from the roof and head-bit right into the T-800s head. It was nearly dysfunctional, it could barely operate and as the T-800 shot the runner to death with the shotgun, a drone rippd his back open, now all the T-800 was was scrap metal. They did as they said, and moved on. 


	3. Liquid Metal Hell

ALIEN VS. TERMINATOR  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Liquid Metal Hell  
  
They walked for what seemed like days with no new fights, but every now and then somebody would see something slither across the floor, probably just figments of their imagination. Ripley was startled, she couldn't see anything, but according to her motion tracker, something was coming towards her fast, one of the resistance soldiers saw the dot bleeping towards them on the small, blue computer screen. He pulled Ripley back, leapt back, and then with his flamethrower torched the place, revealing the T-1000 molded onto the floor! Then 5 blips started coming from the side, they were passing the rock as fast as a speeding car on a freeway, and then they rounded the stone corner, and were met by the eyes of the remaining warriors. Ripley was the first to react. She was shooting at the praetorian as fast as she could. But it wasn't hurting it much; the flamethrower easily took out the praetorians accomplices, 2 drones. The praetorian jumped right on the first resistance soldier, knocking him out cold, then decapitated it and sliced it open, spilling his blood and guts all around, Ripley saw her chance, she aimed an old pistol that had been in the now brutally slaughtered resistance member's pocket. She aimed it right at the praetorians eyes, one good shot could take him out, but it would have to be PERFECT. "Over here, idiot!" Ripley yelled at the alien, it turned and stuck its tongue out. It was going perfectly, then it opened it's secondary jaws, ready to spit some acid at Ripley, but before it could, she fired 1 bullet straight into its tongue. It blood started spilling and was being thrown everywhere, Ripley hid behind a huge rock, the fierce alien kept screaming but it was no use, it would die soon, then it did. Just as Ripley was going to keep moving forward on her own, anybody else would just get in the way, she stopped and screamed in pain, a silver sword had stabbed through her shoulder, he T-1000. The T-1000 wouldn't let her go. It kept stabbing her in her knees, shoulders, legs and so on, but it was careful not to kill her, it only wanted her injured, not dead. She kept screaming for help, but it was no use, she was all alone. Then there was a deep rumbling sound, the whole hive was shaking, it got the alien's, Ripley's, and the T-1000s attention. There was a huge cave in; Ripley survived by crawling under the dying queen and using her as a shield. When it stopped she though it was all good, she thought there was no more of any of those deadly things that had given her nightmares. The T-1000 haunted Ripley, she thought it always would, as long as there was nothing else wrong that small version of hell was expectable. Lieutenant Ellen Ripley thought that all her trouble about the terminators and aliens were over, that their battle had ended, she was right that they were done with her, but about the battle being ended... 


	4. It Escaped

ALIEN VS TERMINATOR

CHAPTER 4

It Escaped

1 egg had survived the cave-in. It sat there, undisturbed for about a month, then, the

military decided to investigate. Enter Private Luke Smith; he had short red hair, and a

standard issue military suit. He was sent in on a rope, with a camera attached to his

shoulder. The lone soldier walked deeper and deeper into the cave, carefully moving each

rock as he went, as not to cause another cave in, he found one rock, it was a dark black

color. He used a small shovel he had in a pocket in his coat to attempt to pry it loose, but

with no success, then, he thought, as he tried harder and harder to wedge it free. He new

his current strategy wasn't going to work, so he began looking through his tools for

something that could help him, Grenades, shovel, assault knife, work gloves, tripwires,

No no no no no no no! How could a soldier packed with tools have nothing of use? Then

he looked in his pants, matches, a flashlight, a wedge, a handgun, wait, a handgun? That

gave him an idea; Luke pulled out a handgun, flashlight, and match. He turned on the

flashlight, and aimed it at the center of the rock, he pulled out the handgun beside it,

using his flashlight to aim, Smith fired off 4 shots right in the middle, the rock exploded.

"Yeah!" he yelled, and then took the match, lit it, and used it to light a cigar he had in his

belt. Then, as he was smoking his reward for smashing the rock, he saw something

strange where the rock had been, a lone brown rock, except it was slimy. Luke leaned

down and starred at it, but then, he leapt back as in fraction of a second the egg burst

upon and the facehugger jumped out onto him, it knocked him over and quickly wrapped

it's long tail around his neck. The unconscious man now lay there, as the facehugger

planted an embryo inside of him. His walkie-talkie turned on with a message from the

outside, "Private? Private? Private Smith, this is Colonel Johnson, if you hear me I

command you to respond smith, listen, I know that you may…" the transmission failed

off into static as a couple rocks in the entranceway fell down. (From outside) "Worthless

piece of crap." Johnson said under his breath. A couple hours later, the facehugger

detached itself from the mans face and he regained consciousness. As he got up, he

rubbed his head from the bang, and turned on his walkie-talkie, however, when receiving

nothing but static he turned it off. In rage, Smith raised the walkie-talkie above his head

and smashed it into the ground, causing another cave-in, this one almost definitely

keeping him locked in there. "shit". It was as bad as it was gonna get, or so Luke Smith

thought, then, he began retching and coughing, he fell down, violently shaking, his chest

burst with blood as a small alien chestburster crawled out, quickly racing through the

cracks to the light, it snapped with it's small but strong jaws at a man's ankles until they

snapped open in a bloody mess, the unlucky man to be devoured y the young alien, was

Colonel Johnson, waiting outside for his partner to emerge from the dark and damp cave.

After thoroughly feeding on its victim, the chestburster slept inside a self-dug burrow

under the cave, when it awoke, it was a fully-grown alien. The alien dug itself a larger

exit and climbed out, looking for food, it searched the lands as far as it could see, and,

what was this, but of course! About a mile away was a small computers corporation, it

was one off the wings of CRS working on new soldiers, and there commanding machine

program, known by 1 name, skynet.


	5. Out Of The Frying Pan & Into The Fire

ALIEN VS. TERMINATOR

Chapter 5

Out Of The Frying Pan, & Into The Fire

John Rhyly was the head of the committee in charge of completing the Terminators, what

they did exactly, was perfect the soldiers manually, they inserted the CPUs and reported

any defects made by the computer operated manufacturing line. It was a pretty calm

section of the CRS manufacturing headquarters, and definitely the safest. Just as they

began closing down Rhyly looked down over the entire factory from a balcony proudly,

that day they had completed 1.5 thousand terminators that day, beating they're old record

by 200 machines. John took a couple steps back and opened the gray door, he twitched at

when he grabbed the metal doorknob, it was as cold as ice, he reached out and flicked

two plastic switches, the brightly lit factory was instantly submerged into darkness. Still

with a large smile on his face, he locked the door and went to his car, got in, turned it on,

and started it up, he sped off down the highway, heading home.

Meanwhile, the last surviving specimen of the xenomorph race was speeding towards a

huge underground power generator through a tunnel the alien was digging, after a short

scuffle with a military troop had realized it needed to sneak around to survive for at sight,

they would kill him. Due to that fact, he had taken a liking to tunneling. After about

two hours of tunneling, his claws hit metal, the alien kept scratching furiously,

determined to force it's way through this shield, then, it spat a small amount of yellow

acid onto the protective dome, it quickly melted through, taking advantage of the now

soft metal it shredded a big hole in the wall, then stuck it's head out, there it was, an

enormous machine with electricity flowing strongly through plastic tubes everywhere. He

crawled up to the top and leapt back. It looked at it's forearm, scorched, it had been

zapped. He made another attempt at getting to the top, he succeeded, once there, he

instantly burst through, finding himself in a military control room, he looked around , and

saw 10 armed soldiers staring right back at him. As he heard one of them shout out,

"OPEN FIRE!!!" he took a couple huge leaps as everything around him was punctured

thousand of times in mere seconds. He jumped onto the nearest ones shoulders, slamming

into the ground, after a bone-chilling crack, blood began to flow over the floor, his skull

had been cracked open, and he had been killed. While the other soldiers stood backed,

shocked, one took action, he was preparing a flamethrower for use, the alien spit a bit of

acid onto his face, then bit off the heads of 3 others, the others jumped down into the

hold for the power generator, the were just going to hide there until it went awy, it

worked, until the alien dived down into the hold with them, that day, the blood of 10

soldiers was spilled due to thee decapitations, five electrocutions, one cracked skull, and

one melted face.

The explosion of the power generator filled the entire factory with juice, enough to

activate all one thousand five hundred T-800s...


End file.
